life's switched
by uchihasakura1234
Summary: what if sakura and sasuke's life's were switched sakura was the avenger and sasuke the fanboy from a civilian family I'm changing the story a little bit so here is some details ino is going to have a sister who was on the same squad like suki she is also a prodigy sakura and ino have a past to but its different some of the chapters are going to be different
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto the only thing I do own is Suki

{Chapter one}

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap splash

It was the only sound of an seven year old girl with pink hair and emerald eyes in the middle of the night trying to get home fast.

The girl was late and knew she would be in trouble with her father and mother.

The said girl was sakura haruno from the great haruno clan.

The clan was famous just like the hyuga clan for their kekkei genkai the sharingan.

The two clans were always at rivalry at who the strongest clan was and who had the strongest prodigies so far the haruno clan has one of the strongest prodigies who ever made it to anbu captain at 13.

Her name is Suki haruno and she was the heiress to the haruno clan and sakura's older sister.

All of sakura's life she was in the shadow of her older sister so her father never really paid any attention to her so that was why sakura was running home late at night cause she was training to one day surpass her sister and make her father proud of her and love her.

Sakura kept on running as fast as her legs can take her thinking at how much trouble she's going to get in for being out this late.

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap

"Come on I have to hurry" she thought out load

"yes I see the gates of the compound" sakura cheered as she got closer but something didn't feel right with sakura it was like it was telling sakura not to go any further but sakura dismissed it and pushed the gates open enough so she could get through.

"Okay now I just have to get home" sakura whispered to herself as if she was afraid something would happen if someone heard her.

Sakura ran down the compound going flat out when she noticed something wasn't right. It was too dark and quit sakura was starting to get scared.

'_I have to get home'_ sakura thought as she started running down the path that leads to her house.

As soon as sakura turned to head down the street to her house she suddenly came to a stop her eyes widen at the sight in front of her.

"W-what h-happened h-here" sakura whimpered to herself she was scared out of her mind.

Blood and the bodies of the people in her clan scatter everywhere.

'_No this has to be a dream please let it be a dream'_ sakura though as she moved around the sea of bodies.

"Who-who did t-this to e-everyone" sakura said trying to not get too close to the dead bodies as she moved around them.

Sakura then heard a scream it came from her house.

"Mother, father"

Sakura yelled running towards the house dogging the bodies and the puddles of blood that was everyone alone the street.

'_please be okay please you have to be'_ that was the only thing that went on her mind trying to not be scared and frightened of what was awaiting her at home.

Sakura slowed down a little bit as she neared the front porch of her home as she took a long shaky breath as her hands grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door.

Darkness was the only thing she could see besides the moon light that had shown through the room as the door was open.

"Mother, father"

Sakura called out to them trying to find them in the darkness as best she could.

Sakura walked up the step and started walking down the hall way then froze as she turned to open the sliding door to the family room.

"Someone's in there" she whispered to herself

'_I'm scared' _

Raising her hand that was shaking she slid the door open slowly and stepped inside while the door slid shut behind her.

It was dark in the room the only light in the room was the moon light shining through the window.

She froze.

There lying on the floor in the middle of the room were her parents lying on top of each other sakura shook looking at their faces that are forever imprinted into her mind.

Sakura felt the presents of the chakra she felt from earlier made themselves known as a figure dressed in all black moved further into the light so that sakura could see them.

Time itself stood still for sakura as she was trying to sort out the events of the night that had happened all because of this one person the one person that sakura looked up to the most, want to be like when she got older and was trying to surpass her in order for her father to recognize her more for what she could do.

It was sakura haruno's older sister that she looked up to Suki haruno.

Suki is only 13 but she was also in anbu and probably the strongest kunoichi in the whole village and clan.

Suki stood there looking at the moon through the window with a blank look on her face holding her katana in her right hand as if she doesn't care about anything.

"S-s-suki who did t-t-this to them" sakura asked with a helpless look on her face waiting for answers from her older sister.

It was quit for a while until Suki looked at sakura and answered her by throwing a kunai at her and cutting her shoulder.

"I did"

Sakura shook while her hand was on the cut the kunai made "your lying you couldn't you wouldn't do something like this" sakura said not believing what she said.

"If you do not believe me than I will make you believe" Suki said as she activated her sharingan and then her mangekyo sharingan and used it on sakura and showed her the horrible things Suki has done to the family.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" sakura screamed as she clutched her head with both hands and fell to her knees in pain and fright.

"Stop it please Suki stop it!" sakura screamed at her sister crying telling her to stop it.

"Do you believe me now foolish little sister" Suki said still standing near the window staring at her blankly.

Sakura leaned forward and emptied the contents of her stomach on the floor from all the blood and screaming she heard from the imagines that Suki had shown her.

"Your weak and you have too many emotions in you" Suki stated as she took one step towards Sakura.

When Sakura seen this she got up and opened the door and raced out of the house into the street away from the dead bodies of her love ones and clan members.

Sakura was scared and alone as she ran from Suki trying to get to safety.

While sakura was running Suki was on one of the power poles crouched with her hands near her feet supporting her weight as she looked down watching sakura run with her sharingan activated.

Sakura stopped and looked up at the power pole where she sensed the chakra but no one was there then she looked in front of her and there was suki.

Sakura just looked at her crying and shaking uncountable "w-why did you do it"

"Foolish little sister I lost all hope for this clan that's why their all dead that's why I had to test the limit of my abilities"

Sakura just looked at her in disbelieve "You're telling me that that was the reason you butchered every single member of our clan?"

"It was of great importance"

"so you're going to kill me now" sakura said shaking even more now.

"there is no value in killing the likes of you"

Sakura looked at her in shock "what"

"My foolish little sister... if you want to kill me...curse me! Hate me! Detest me! And survive in an unsightly life...Run away...run away...and cling to your pitiful life...then one day you possess the same eyes as me the mangekyo sharingan you have to kill your best friend to get it and when you're ready then come and face me then we will settle it" suki said as she activated her mangekyo sharingan and showed sakura the slaughter of the clan again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh suki stop it!" yelled sakura as she threw her head back with her hands on her head in pain.

When it was all over sakura was panting and still looking at suki but she had her sharingan activated.

"Good bye sakura" suki said as she jumped on the roof and took off.

Sakura looked shocked with her sharingan activated but then got over her shock.

"No!" yelled sakura as she grabbed three kunai that were on the ground and jumped on the roof suki got on to and chased after her.

When sakura seen suki she had her back to her so sakura threw the three kunai at her.

Suki sensed it and pulled her katana out of its sheath and blocked the kunai but one of the kunai was able to knock off her konoha forehead protector.

They were on the street now.

Suki just looked at her forehead protector on the ground and went to pick it up while sakura was just panting looking at her older sister who she use to look up to without her sharingan activated now.

Suki picked it up and tied it back on her forehead she looked at sakura.

Sakura was having trouble seeing because of all that's happened so her vision was getting blurry but the one thing she seen was suki vanishing into the night.

Sakura couldn't handle it anymore so she let the darkness take over but only one thing was going on in her head.

'_Yes I will avenge my clan by killing suki haruno then my clan can rest in peace'_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura just sat at one of the middle tables waiting for class to start she put her elbows on the table and folded her hands together and rested her chin

Sakura sighed it has been five years sense the massacre of the haruno clan by suki haruno

Sakuras eyes started to twitch will these fan boys shut up!

"I love you sakura-chan!" they all yell

"Can I sit next to you?" they say

"No me!"

"No I will!"

They all shut up as the door opened and iruka walked in with a tied up naruto

Sakura sighed

'_What did the idiot do now?' _she asked her self

"Thanks to Naruto's trick we all will do the transformation jutsu!" iruka said

The whole class except sakura groans

"Now line up!" iruka yelled as he untied naruto

The whole class lined up sasuke uchiha was first

"Sasuke turn into me." Iruka said

Sasuke grinned

'_I can impress sakura-chan!'_ he thought

Sasuke did the hand signs and transformed into iruka

"Good job sasuke! You pass!" iruka said

Sasuke canceled the jutsu and turned back to himself

He turned and looked at sakura

"Did you see that sakura-chan I did it!?" he yelled/asked

Sakura just looked at him and glared

Sasuke sighed as he was depressed now

He walked back to his sit

"Sakura haruno you're up!" iruka called

Sakura walked up to him and turned into him

"Good job you pass!" iruka said

Sakura went back to herself and walked to her sit

Naruto was up

Naruto grinned

"Sexy no jutsu!" he yelled as he turned into a naked girl that had pig tails and smoke clouds covered her private areas

Iruka got a nose bleed

"You fail!" he yelled

Naruto transformed back to his self-grinning

"Got you!" he said laughing as he walked to his seat

After that everyone passed

Class was dismissed

The finals were tomorrow to decide if we are worthy of becoming a ninja

Sakura sighed as she bought dango

She started to eat it while walking to the training field she needed to get stronger if she wants to avenge her clan!

She continued to walk until she sensed some one behind her

Sakura stopped walking

"I know your there what do you want?" she asked the person

"S-sakura-chan! D-do you want to go get something to eat?" a boy asked

Sakura turned around to look at the person

She glared at him

"No sasuke" she said

His eyes widen

"b-but-" he was cut off

Sakura glared at him and said

"no." sakura said as she turned around and walked off leaving a hurt sasuke behind

She sighed as she through the dango stick in the garbage

Sakura entered the training grounds

Her training started

{+}

Sasuke uchiha just stood there shocked

"Sakura-chan." He said as he started his way home

Sasuke sighed as he was passing the training grounds

He heard a curse

"Damn it!" a girl yelled

His eyes lit up he knows that voice

"Sakura-chan." He whispered as he hid behind a tree to watch her train

He watched as she through kunai's and shuriken at the targets they hit the bulls eye

She smirked

{+}

Sakura smirked staring at the targets she hit all of them

Sakura suddenly frowned

'if only I had my sharingan!' she thought

Sakura sighed she knew sasuke was behind that tree

She ignored him and continued her straining in silence

{+}

Sasuke yawned

It was getting late out the sun was setting

He was surprised though sakura was still training

Sasuke knew he had to get home before his mother and father and brother start to worry!

He turned and ran home

{+}

Sakura sighed she just finished her training and is walking back to the compound now

Her eyes darken at the memory of the massacre and how empty the compound is now

Sakura walked faster now wanting to get home and sleep to become a ninja tomorrow

Sakura growled

'_I will kill you suki!'_ sakura thought

Sakura walked pass the gates and entered the compound

Sorrow filled her

She couldn't save her clan!

She was weak!

She needed power!

She will kill suki haruno!

That was her vow to avenge her clan

Sakura just continued to walk when she made was in front of her house she paused a little but shook her head and continued into her house and to her room.

{+}

Sasuke made his way inside the house

"I'm home father mother aniki!" he called out

A beautiful woman with long black hair and eyes wearing a grey dress and yellow apron on came out

"Welcome back sasu-chan why were you out so late?" she asked trying to control her anger

Sasuke grinned

"I was watching sakura-chan train!" he said with joy

Another person walked out

He had black hair and black eyes he had a grey kimono on and he's smiling

"What's going on mikoto-chan?" he asked

Mikoto looked at him

"I was just talking to sasu-chan about being this late out fugaku-kun now sense we'll all here lets have dinner itachi-chan is waiting!" mikoto said

Fugaku nodes as he enters the kitchen mikoto and sasuke entered after him

That whole night was filled with laughter of the whole family

{+}

Sakura just held a case that held a picture of a family

there was a man with a black kimono on with the haruno crest on the back was facing the camera with a stoic expression his red spikey hair covered his forehead almost his green eyes to then there was a woman who was wearing a red kimono the obi was a plain white her long wavy pink hair fell down to her waist her emerald eyes shined with happiness her smile did to then there was a six year old girl she had a red high collar shirt on with the haruno crest on the back and black shorts on her pick hair went to her shoulders her bangs were covering her forehead and a little of her emerald eyes to she was smiling.

Sakura glared at the other person in the picture

She ruined her life!

It was suki haruno

She had straight light red hair that was close to pink went past her should she put it in a low pony tail her emerald eyes just stared at the cameral emotionless she had a black short sleeved shirt on with the haruno crest on it she also were black baggy pants.

"I hate you!" sakura said as she was about to through it

'_It's the only picture you have of the whole family!'_ a voice in the back of her head said

Sakura just place the frame on her night stand

Sakura just closed her eyes and fell asleep re-living the memories of her family

{+}

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up

Sakura sighed

It's time to get up

Sakura got out of her bed she changed out of her night clothes and put her ninja clothes on

Her shirt was a red high collar shirt with the haruno crest on the back she had white shorts on and blue ninja sandals on

Sakura put her kunai and shuriken pouch on she then walked to a mirror and made sure everything was okay she walked out the door and shut it behind her

Sakura walked in silence to the school

When sakura was there she sat down near the window waiting for people to come.

It didn't take long people started to fill in the room mostly boys because they want to sit next to sakura

"Sakura-chan!" they scream heats in their eyes

Sakura just closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair

As time passed everyone filled in the class

"sakura-chan!" three people yelled

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the people from the corner of her eyes

She sighed

Sasuke, naruto, and kiba

"Can I sit next to you?" kiba asked

Sasuke and naruto glare at him

"No me!" sasuke yelled

Naruto growled

"sakura-chan wants to sit next to me!" naruto yelled

The door opened

Iruka and mizuki walk in

"Okay classes take your sits!" iruka yelled

Everyone did

Sasuke and naruto were grinning

They got to sit next to sakura!

"Okay were going to call your name and you're going to come into the next room for the class" mizuki said

He started to call out names

"I will be better than you!" sakura heard someone say behind her

Sakura turned her head so she's half facing the person when she sees the person her eyes narrowed

_Ino yamanaka_

They have a past sakura wishes she never had with her

"hn"

Inos eye brow twitched

"Haruno I will defeat you!" ino said

Sakura just shrugged

"Sasuke uchiha!" mizuki yelled

Sasuke grinned as he got up and walked inside the room

"You know I am better than you so is my sister" ino said smug

Sakura stiffened

Sasuke walked out his forehead was around his neck

"Ino yamanaka!" her name was called up now

Ino got up and walked to the door and flashed a smirk before entering

Sakura closed her eyes trying to ignore her fan boys

She didn't know how long it has been now

Sakura heard the door opened

She opened her eyes to see ino walk out with a smirk

Her protector around her waist

She walked past sakura and smirked

"See I told you" ino says

Sakura looked up at her from her seat

"I haven't gone in yet." Sakura said as she was about to close her eyes her name was called

"Sakura haruno!" mizuki yelled

Sakura got up and brushed shoulders with ino

Ino glared at her

Sakura smirked as she entered

Minuets passed by as all sakuras fan boys and ino waited to see if she passed

Sakura walked out her protector on her forehead

She looked at ino and smirked

Ino glared at the table

Everyone went in except naruto now

"Naruto uzumaki!" mizuki yelled

Naruto grinned and walked in confident

Sakura tapped her foot on the floor getting impatient she wanted this to hurry up

Naruto then walked out upset he didn't do it

Mizuki tried to help him but iruka told him he had to go by the rules

{+}

Class was dismissed

Everyone that has a family was there to congratulate there child

Sasuke's family inos family was their

Sakura looked around and frowned

'_Mother father'_ she thought

She looked at naruto to see him on a swing alone

"Sakura-chan it's been a while." A voice said behind her

Sakura growled she didn't need this right now

She turned to see the yamanaka family

It was said they were the sister clan to the haruno's

"It has….akiko" Sakura said

Akiko smiled at sakura

Sakura looked at her to see how much has changed

Her long brown hair that was to her thighs was straight she only put it up for mission she got her brown hair from their mother she had a darker shade of blue eyes then her little sister and father she was wearing a blue kimono top it had snowflakes on it then she were a blue skirt with ninja shorts under Neath them

"How are you doing sakura-chan?" akimi inos and akikos mother asked

"Fine" sakura said

Akiko frowned she and her parents know about the haruno massacre she was on sakuras older sisters squad suki was her captain! Sense the betrayal she had become the captain of squad 1 in anbu

Akiko was the same age as suki when she became an anbu

Sakura looked at the swing and sees naruto is gone

She sighed

"I have to go bye." Sakura said walking away

Ino growled

"Haruno!" ino yelled behind her

Sakura stopped and turned to look at her

Akiko was about to break this up she couldn't let her little sister and sakura fight here

Her father Inoichi held his hand out to tell her no

Akiko looked at him questionably

"Let's see what happens first." Inoichi said

She nodded

"When we fight I swear I will beat you!" ino vowed

Sakura looked at her impassive

"whatever." Sakura said while turning around

Sakura put her hands in her pockets and walked off

"Come on ino! Akiko has a mission to night we have to get home!" akimi yelled for her daughter

Ino nodded as she walked off with her family scared because every time akiko gets a mission she won't come back alive

{+}

Sakura trained that night to

Not noticing what was going on with naruto

{+}

Akiko rushed through the house getting ready fast

"What's going on onee-chan?" ino asked

Akiko looked at her

"Someone Stoll the forbidden scroll!" akiko yelled as she made sure to put her eagle mask on right

"Go to bed imoto I'll be back later!" akiko said as she ran out the house and shut the door behind

Ino frowned as she walked to her room

"Come back alive sister." Ino begged thinking a powerful enemy took it

{+}

Akiko growled

'_Who would steal the scroll!'_ she thought as she searched for the thief

She stopped when sensed three chakras in the forest

She ran to the forest at top speed

Akiko appeared on a branch hidden in the shadows

She watched the scene

"Do you want to know why people hate you and call you a monster naruto?" mizuki asked grinning

Iuka's eyes widen

"No! Don't tell him!" iruka pleaded

Akikos eyes widen

'_Mizuki you better not!'_ she thought

Naruto wanted to know why but something inside him was saying this is bad

"Do you remember the nine tails attack and how the fourth killed the beast…..well he didn't he sealed it inside you naruto!" mizuki said smirking

Akiko's eyes darken

"_rawwww!"Screamed the beast_

_Akiko ran to her mother and not even one month old sister_

"_Mother! Are you okay you need sit still!" akiko told her mother_

_Akimi looked at her daughter and smiled as she clutched ino in her arms_

"_Fine sweetie." Akimi said_

_Akiko looked out the window and sees the ninja fight and die_

_She watched as the fourth appears with the toad_

_Akiko closes her eyes_

'_Please defeat the beast!' she begged the hokage in her head_

_She kept staring at the beast _

_She caught a glimpse of the beast eyes_

_Her eyes widen_

_Sharingan!_

_The fourth hokage and the beast disappear _

Her eyes widen as she through kunai's at mizuki

His eyes widen as they hit his arm

They were too fast he couldn't block them!

Only an anbu or captain can do that

"Come out! You must be an anbu or captain!" he yelled

Akiko glared at him as she walked out of the shadows

The other threes eyes widen at who it is an anbu!

"So….this is how low you stooped mizuki-san?" she growled out

He glared at her

"Who are you?" he asked

Akiko smirked behind her mask

"You don't remember me? My little sister passed the exam and became a genin." She said

Mizuki glared at her

"A lot of people are genin now!" he yelled

Akiko sighed

No fun

"My name is akiko yamanaka!" she said

Their eyes widen

"Now if I were you mizuki I would turn yourself in!" she yelled

Mizuki growled and through kunai's at her

Akiko looked at them lazily

She caught the two kunai

"Pathetic!" she spat at him

Naruto was to shocked

"I'm the nine tails!" naruto said in shock

Iruka looked at him

"I'm sorry naruto." Iruka apologized

Naruto shook in anger

Naruto took off in the trees

"Naruto!" iruka yelled

Mizuki and akiko look to see him take off with the scroll

"Naruto give me the scroll!" mizuki yelled as he ran after him

Akiko appeared in front of iruka

"You okay?" she asked

Iruka nodded

"We have to hurry!" he yelled

Akiko shook her head

"No! Your injured I'll go after him you stay here!" akiko ordered

Iruka was about to protest but stopped she was his superior

Akiko jumped into the trees leaving iruka behind

{+}

Naruto continued to run tears gathering in his eyes

It wasn't his fault! It was sealed in him without his permeation! He was a baby!

"Naruto!" a voice called out

Naruto stopped and looked at the new comer

"iruka-sensei!" he called out as he iruka stopped in front of him

"Give me the scroll naruto before mizuki comes!" iruka said

Naruto was about to but so e one stopped him

"No! Naruto that is mizuki I told iruka to stay behind because he's injured!" akiko said appearing next to him

Naruto didn't know who to trust

"Don't believe her she's mizuki!" iruka said

Akiko growled

"Stop this mizuki you traitor!" akiko said

Iruka glared at her

Naruto didn't know what to do so…..he ran

"Not again!" iruka hissed as he started to go after him

Akiko appeared in front of him

"Drop the disguise mizuki now!" she hissed

Iruka disappeared and got replaced with mizuki

"You're in my way so I have to take care of you!" he said grabbing a kunai

Akiko just stared at him

"I'm a captain." She stated

Mizuki laughed

"I know you took suki-chans place!" he said grinning

Akiko stiffened

"I'm going to kill you now!" he yelled as he ran at her with the kunai

When he was close akiko hit his hand that held the kunai in it to the side she then kicked him

Mizuki was sent straight to a tree

Akiko just stared at him

He got up

Akiko sighed

'_I guess I'm going fight'_ she thought as she grabbed a kunai to

She ran at him

He ran at her

They clash

{+}

Hiruzen watched naruto ran with his crystal ball

He sighed

"you always get into trouble" he said as it switched to the fight

Hiruzen eyes widen at the sight

{+}

Akiko just had her back against a tree stomp bleeding

She underestimated him

One of the rules suki made them know a rule every shinobi should know!

Mizuki grinned bleeding himself

"Now it's time I end you!" he yelled as he grabbed the huge shuriken on his back

Akiko closed her eyes

'Imoto!'

"_onee-chan I made a friend!" ino said happy_

_Akiko smiled_

"_Who?" she asked_

_Ino grinned_

"_Sakura, haruno sakura!" ino announced _

_Akiko frowned_

_Her friend is sukis little sister_

"_I'm happy!" akiko smiled_

"Die!" he yelled

Akiko opened her eyes to see it coming

She was ready to die she regrets leaving ino behind

Just when she was ready to take the impact

Naruto was in front of her with the shuriken in his back

Akikos eyes widen

"You fool!" she yelled

Naruto grinned

"I can't…..let my ninja die now…..sense I'm going to be hokage!" naruto yelled as he stood straight up

The big shuriken fell out and landed on the ground

Naruto performed hand signs

"Multi shadow clone no jutsu!" he yelled

Akiko was amazed of how many clones he made solid clones!

"Get him!" the all yell running at him

{+}

In the end mizuki was beaten to a bloody pulp by naruto

Akiko stood up blood dripping from her wounds

Naruto looked at her worried

"You need to go to the hospital!" he yelled

"I will but first come out iruka I know your there!" akiko yelled

Iruka walked out

"hey I seen what you did naruto with the clones I want to give you something so close your eyes." Iruka said

Naruto did

Naruto felt iruka put something on him

"open your eyes naruto." He said

Naruto did and sees iruka without his protector on

Naruto felt his forehead and felt metal

Naruto looked at him in shock

"does this mean…" naruto trailed off

Iruka nodded

"you have finally became a ninja naruto!" iruka said

Naruto grinned

Akiko smiled at this

"I have to go get my wounds attended to bye!" akiko said as she disappeared

Iruka looked at naruto

"lets get ramen naruto!" iruka said

Naruto nodded and followed iruka as the other anbu arrested mizuki

{+}

Akiko flinched as a doctor tended to her arm she got a deep cut on

Akiko sighed

'_that's going to leave a scar.'_ She thought

When the doctor was done he moved on to the next wound which was a stab wound from a kunai on her shoulder

'_let's go over this akiko three kunai stab wounds a couple of cuts from a kunai and senbon thrown at me I clearly underestimated him my clothes are covered in my blood and his!'_

The doctor sighed as he went to her second stab wound

Akiko sighed

'_after this I need to train sense my mission was canceled because of mizuki!'_

The doctor was on the last stab wound

'_it's amazing I'm still awake and didn't pass out yet!'_

The last stab wound wasn't deep so it didn't take long

He went to a cut on her torso

Akiko hissed in pain

When he was done he sighed

"okay anbu-san your done go home and rest" he ordered

Akiko nodded and disappeared

{+}

Akiko appeared in front of the door she yawned

'_damn I'm tired'_

She opened the door and shut it

She took her shoes off

She walked to her room

She yawned again as she entered her room she shut the door and walked to the bed

Akiko fell on the bed and fell asleep too tired to even change


	3. Chapter 3

sakura sat up

she looked outside to see the sun

she sighed as she got out of bed

she changed into another pair of the same clothes

sakura put her protector on her forehead

she walked out the door and headed to the ninja school

when she got there she sat at the middle table she put her elbows on the table and folded her hands together and rested her chin she closed her eyes and waited

{+}

Sasuke shut the door behind him after saying goodbye to his family

He started to walk trying to hurry up to sit next to sakura

He stopped when he heard a voice

"by mom! Sis!" the person yelled

Sasuke stared at the person

The person looked at sasuke

"they let someone like you pass." The person said

Sasuke growled

"shut it kiba or should I say dog breath!" sasuke said smirking

Kiba glared at him

"duck butt head!" kiba yelled

Sasuke glared at him and started walking faster

Kiba started walking the same pace next to sasuke

"you know just because you are a ninja doesn't mean that sakura-chan will like you!" he yelled at sasuke

"arf arf!" akumaru barked in agreement

Sasuke ignored it and walked faster

Kiba kept the same pace

"you know only one of us will be able to sit next to sakura!" kiba said

Sasuke's eyes widen as he started to run kiba did the same

{+}

People started to come

mostly sakuras fan boys

Naruto was sitting next to her trying to get her attention

They all hear the door being slammed open they all look to see a panting sasuke and kiba

"i…win!" kiba said

Sasuke glared at him

"no I did!" sasuke yelled getting his breath back properly so did kiba

"as if!" kiba yelled

Sasuke ignored him as he searched for someone he found the person and smiled

Kiba looked where sasuke was looking and glared

"shes my sakura-chan!" kiba yelled running up to where the other fan boys were all asking to sit next to her

Sasuke ran in front of the crowd to see sakura

"hey get away!" naruto yelled

Sasuke glared at him and pushed him aside

"s-s-sakura-chan can I sit here?" sasuke asked

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at sasuke from the corner of her eye

She closed her eyes again but she then heard something land in front of her she opened them to see ino in front of her

"get away from sakura-chan!" her fan boys yell

Ino ignored them

"whats so good about her!?" ino asked annoyed that she gets all the attention

"she so cool!"

"shes hot!"

"shes awesome!"

Ino glared at sakura

Sakura glared back

Everyone watched on as they see someone pulled their chair out to sit but accidently nocked ino forward

Sakura's and ino's eyes widen

"I'm so-" the boy stopped midsentence as everyone's eyes widen

sakura and ino are kissing!

"ahhh!" the fan boys yell they wanted to be sakuras first kiss

Sakura and ino pull away coughing to get the taste out of their mouth

"I'll kill you pig!" sakura growled out

"bring it forehead!" ino yelled

"beat her up sakura-chan!" sasuke yelled

Just then when they were about to fight iruka walked in

"okay class take your sits!" iruka yelled

Everyone took there sits

Sasuke was grinning

He's sitting next to sakura!

"you all are genin now! You will need to start learning teamwork so were putting you into a three man squad!" iruka said

Peoples eyes widen

Three man squad!

'_I might be on sakura-chans squad!'_ her fan boys think

"okay team one tatsuki…" iruka sensei started to name teams

"you know sasuke only one of us will be on sakura-chans team." A voice behind sasuke said

Sasuke turned and looked at the person

"it will be me dog breath." Sasuke said

Kiba glared back

"as if it will be me duck butt head." Kiba said

Sasuke ignored him and turned back to iruka and waited

"….team seven naruto uzumaki" naruto looks up "uchiha sasuke" sasuke crossed his fingers hoping its sakura "and haruno sakura!"

"yes!" naruto and sasuke yell as they both stood up

When sasuke sat down he turned to look at kiba and did a peace sign

'_the power of love will win!' _sasuke thought

Kiba groaned

He's not on sakura team!

"how can you be on sasukes team?!" a voice asked

Sakura sighed

'_stupid blonde bimbo!'_

"hn" sakura grunted

Ino glared at her

"team eight! Aburame shino, hyuga hinata and inuzuka kiba!" iruka said

Kiba glared

"not bug boy! And Weird girl!" he whispered

"team ten nara shikamaru, akimichi choji, and yamanaka ino! That's it you will see your sensei after class!" iruka said as he walked out

Ino growled

"why food boy and lazy ass!" she hissed

Sakura shrugged and walked out the door before anyone spotted her

Ino sees sakuras not there

Ino smirked

'sakura leaves her guard down while eating so I'll just attack her and transform into her so I can kiss sasuke-kun!' ino thought happily as she went to find sakura

{+}

Kiba just sighed he was on a balcony with his team eating lunch

He looked around and spotted someone eating by a window

He smiled

"sakura-chan!" he said

His two team mates look

Kiba frowned as he sees ino sneaking up on sakura

"sakura-chan won't fall for that!" he said

Ino smirked as she jumped on sakura the window closes so nobody sees whats going on

"sakura-chan won't get defeated!"

They hear yelling

"let go ino!"

"stop moving!"

"idiot!"

The yelling stopped

The window opened to reveal sakura coming out

Kiba smiled

"I knew she wouldn't get defeated by that pig!" kiba said hearts in his eyes

Kiba was wrong sakura was tied up in the room with tape around her mouth

{+}

Ino kept walking until she potted sasuke sitting on a bench

She walked to him appearing as sakura still

"sasuke" ino said in sakuras voice

Sasuke looked up

"s-sakura-chan?" he asked

Ino smiled

"you know you really are cute sasuke-kun." Ino said through sakuras voice

Sasuke blushed as he watched sakura sit down next to him

"tell me what do you think of ino?" she asked

sasuke gave her questionably look

"ino? shes annoying." he said

ino frowned

"sakura-chan what I really want from you is to accept me." sasuke said blushing

"sasuke-kun."

Ino started to lean forward

Sasuke leaned forward

When they were about to kiss

Ino felt a chakra coming

Inos eyes widen

'_sakura!'_ ino panicked

Ino stood up

Sasuke looked up at her

"I have to go sasuke!" ino yelled as she ran

Sasuke was confused now

{+}

Sakura was pissed as hell!

She couldn't believe she let ino get her and win no less!

Sakura walked pass sasuke but stopped

'_Ino has a crush on sasuke so maybe he seen_ her' sakura thought

"sasuke do you know where ino is?" sakura asked

Sasuke was so confused

"no sakura-chan but I can't believe we have naruto as a team mate he pulls pranks a lot if I did that my parents would ground me! While naruto can do what he pleases I swear if he had parents then maybe he wouldn't have turned out this way right sakura-chan?" he asked

Sakura glared at him from the corner of her eye

"he doesn't have parents." Sakura said

"yes he's lucky! if I did anything he did I would have been yelled at by my parents" sasuke said

"that's why he misbehaves so much….all alone….the sadness of having a parent yell at you is nowhere near what he feels." Sakura said

Sasuke stared at her confused

"he must be alone so what." Sasuke said

Sakura turned her head to look at him and glared at him

"your….annoying" said sakura walking away and back to where they have class

Sasuke stared in shock

They were about to kiss and then she says this!

{+}

Sakura just sat at the desk in front her eyes closed

Sasuke was leaning against the desk sakura was sitting at

Naruto was walking back and forth

"wheres our sensei!?" he yelled

No one responded to him

Naruto grinned as he picked up an eraser

Naruto pushed a chair to the door

Sasuke looked at him

"what are you doing?" sasuke asked

'_**hell yea! I love doing this!'**_ **screamed sasuke's inner**

Sakura opened her eyes to see what was going on

"this will teach sensei a lesson for being late!" he said as he placed the eraser on top of the door

Naruto jumped off the chair and put it back

"tsk…like a jounin will fall for that." Sakura said simply

Naruto looked at her

"it will!" naruto yelled

Then all of a sudden they here foot steps

They all watch as the door slid open and the person walked in

The person was about to speak but the eraser fell on their head

Naruto started to laugh

Sasuke looked shocked

'_is that really a jounin?'_ sakura asked herself

The person looked at them

"my first impression is…I hate you all." Sensei said

Sakura and sasuke glared at naruto

Sasuke looked at there sensei

"I'm sorry sensei that naruto did that." Sasuke apologized

'_**oh yea he did it! Sensei fell for it!' screamed his inner**_

"meet me on the roof!" sensei said as he disappeared

Naruto looked at sasuke

"race you to the roof!" naruto yelled as he started to run

Sasuke started to run to

Sakura sighed in annoyance while she walked there

{+}

Naruto and sasuke burst through the door to the roof with sakura behind them walking

Sensei looked at them

"sit" sensei said

Sasuke and naruto sat down

Sakura really didn't want to sit anywhere near them but had to

She sat on sasukes right

"okay were going to introduce ourselves now" there sensei said

Sasuke looked at him

"like what sensei?" he asked

He looked at him

"you know name likes dislikes all that stuff" he said

"you go sensei!" naruto said

Sensei sighed

"fine hatake Kakashi not telling my likes our dislikes dreams? No I have a lot of hobbies" Kakashi said

All of them sweat drop

Kakashi pointed to naruto

"okay uzumaki naruto! I like ramen and the ramen iruka-sensei took me to get I hate the three minuets it takes to cook and sasuke! My dream is to be the greatest hokage alive so everyone will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody…somebody important! Hobbies pranks I guess" naruto said grinning

Kakashi smiled then pointed to sasuke

"my name is uchiha sasuke my l-likes…" looks at sakura and looks down hiding his blush "my hobbies…" looks at sakura again "dream…" still looks at sakura

"dislikes?" Kakashi asked

Sasuke looked at naruto

"naruto!" he yelled

sasuke glared at him

"whatever I don't care!" he said

Naruto glared at him

Kakashi sighed and pointed at sakura

"my name is haruno sakura I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything what I have is not a dream because I will make it reality I'm going to bring honor to my clan and kill a certain someone" sakura said as killing intent came of her

'_I hope it's not me'_ naruto thought

'_so cool!'_ sasuke thought

'_just like I thought'_ Kakashi thought

"okay meet me at training ground seven at eight in the morning and don't eat breakfast or you'll through up see ya" and he disappeared

"s-sakura-chan do you want to go get something to eat?" sasuke asked shyly

Sakura stared at sasuke

"no." she said as she started to walk away

Naruto ran up to her and blocked her way

"what about me!?" he asked

Sakura glared at him

"no." sakura said as she walked around him

Sasuke and naruto just looked at sakuras back as she left them standing on the foor

"oh I guess I'll go get ramen with iruka-sensei then!" naruto saidn rushing through the door

Sasuke sighed and left

{+}

Ino was pissed

She wasn't on a team with sasuke-kun

Sakura was on the team with sasuke

Sakura interrupted her and sasuke about to kiss!

Ino growled as she slammed the door behind her

akiko walked out of her room

she had wet hair a purple shirt on baggy pants

"whats wrong?" akiko asked

ino glared at her

"nothing!" said ino walking to her room

akiko was angry no body uses that tone with her!

"yamanaka ino! you do not use that tone with me!" akiko scolded her

ino looked at her

"its not fair! why does sakura have to be on a team with sasuke-kun when she doesn't even like him!" ino said angry

akiko smirked

"your jealous of that?" asked akiko

ino blushed in embarrassment

"N-no!" ino yelled

akiko just continued to smirk in amusement

akiko walked to ino and ruffled her hair

"don't worry I'm sure he'll notice you soon." akiko said

ino just stared at her but she seen a scare on her arm that wasn't there before

"onee-chan how did you get that scar? last time I remember you didn't have it?" asked ino

akikos eyes widen

"I got it when the scroll was stolen I had to fight someone and I got injured on my arm I had to go to the hospital to get it healed" explained akiko

ino nodded her head in understanding

"well anyways he'll notice you!" said akiko smiling

ino nods

"thanks sister!" ino said entering her room

akiko looked at the scar and frowned

"_you will never be as strong as suki-chan!" mizuki yelled as he kept throwing punches at akiko_

_akiko eyes narrowed_

"_why don't you shut up!" akiko yelled as she kicked him _

_mizuki disappeared_

_akiko's eyes widen_

_she didn't notice!_

_she let her anger take over her_

"_nice try!" mizuki yelled_

_akiko looked up to mizuki coming at her _

_he had a kunai in his hand_

_akiko's eyes widen as mizuki stabbed the kunai in her arm_

_akiko bit her lip from crying out in pain_

'_I can't believe I let my emotions get in the way!' akiko thought as she pulled the kunai out_

akiko clenched her fist at the memory

"I hate when people call me weak I may not be as strong as she was but I swore I will get stronger!" akiko hissed as she walked out the door slamming it shut


	4. bell test!

CHAPTER FOUR!

{Bell Test!}

Sasuke walked to the training ground while rubbing his eyes

'_I'm tired.'_ he thought yawning

Sasuke suddenly grinned

"Sakura-chan!" he said happy

Sakura looks at him and nods

Sasuke kept grinning

Sakura closed her eyes trying to relax

Sasuke frowned when he heard his stomach grumble

'_I shouldn't have eaten so little last night stupid diet!'_

"Sakura-chan!" a load voice yelled

Sasuke started twitching

"Will you be quiet naruto? Your annoying sakura-chan!" sasuke yelled at him as he hits naruto over the head

Naruto clutched his head and glared at sasuke

{+}

Naruto growled

"Where is he!? It's been hours!" naruto yelled

Sasuke ignored him and looked at sakura

"Sakura-chan after this you want to go out to get a bite to eat?" he asked

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him

"No." she said

Sasukes face fell

"Oh….okay." he said clearly upset

They all hear a poof

"Yo!"

Sasuke and naruto glare at the person

"Your late!" they both say

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck

"Sorry there was a black cat didn't want bad luck so I took the long way here." he said

The two still glared at him

"Let's just get to the survival exercise now." kakashi said as he grabbed an alarm clock and put it on the post and grabbed two bells "The alarm clock is set for noon. You have to get these two bells from me. The one who gets a bell from me passes but there's a catch as you can see there is only two bells so that means only two can pass and the one who fails gets tied to the log right there while watching the two that pass eat their lunch" kakashi said as he pointed to the log and as if on cue all of their stomach's growled "Oh and come at me with the intent to kill if you don't you will never get a bell from me so when I say go come at m-" Kakashi stopped in midsentence as he sees naruto get up with a kunai as he ran at him Kakashi appeared behind him narutos kunai was in kakashi's hand pointed to his neck "I didn't even say go but you did come at me with the intent to kill so I am starting to like you guys so…go!" he yells

Sasuke jumps into a tree sakura hides in a bush and naruto…well he loves being a baka!

{+}

"What is that idiot thinking!?" sakura hissed

"Naruto!" sasuke hissed

{+}

Kakashi looked around

'_Good it seems they can hide well.'_

"Hey you!" screamed a voice in front of kakashi

Kakashi looked forward

"Come on I'll take you! If you couldn't even dodge an eraser you should be easy to take down!" naruto yelled

Kakashi gave him a dumbfounded look

"You know compared to the other two your kind of…weird." kakashi said

"Well…your hair is stupid!" naruto yell

Kakashi sighed and put his hand in her pouch

"Tatstic one taijutsu." he said

Narutos eyes widen

'_Taijutsu is hand to hand combat! Why is he getting a weapon!'_

"W-why are you getting a weapon?!" naruto yelled

Kakashi then pulled out a book and opened the book

"Why do you have a book!?" he yelled angry

Kakashi looked at him

"To find out what happens." was his answer

Naruto ran at him

Kakashi caught a punch aimed at his and then duck to avoid a kick

Naruto growled in anger as he is thrown back

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" naruto yelled

Kakashis one visible eye widens at all the clones

'_That's to advance for a genin!'_

Kakashi destroyed all the clones and disappeared

Naruto stared at the spot kakashi was once at

"Where did he go!?"

Kakashi appeared behind him crouching

Kakashi performed a hand sign

{+}

Sakuras eyes widen

'_That hand sign! A fire style!' _just when sakura was going to yell to naruto to get out of there she seen what kakashi did

"A thousand years of death!" he yelled poking naruto in his but

Narutos eyes widen as he flies through the air

"Naruto!" sasuke yelled

Sakura stared at kakashi

'_I can't believe I almost gave up my spot but now that he left his guard open I can attack!'_ sakura thought throwing shuriken at him

Sakura watched as the shuriken hit him and smirked but it came of when it was substitution

'_Damn he knows where I am!' _sakura thought running

{+}

Sasuke stopped running thinking it's safe now

He felt someone tape his shoulder

"Sasuke behind you."

He looked to see his sensei

Kakashi performed hand signs

"Tactic two genjutsu." he said

Sasukes eyes slowly dulled as leaves surrounded him

The leaves suddenly died down and he looked to where he was

"S-sasuke….h-help." he hears a voice say behind him

Sasuke smiled as he turned around but his eyes widen as he sees a bloody and beaten sakura in front of him bleeding from all the kunai and shrunken's in her

"Ahhhh!" he screamed

Kakashi looked at sasuke seeing him faint

'_Maybe I over did it a little'_ he thought leaving

{+}

Sakura ran into a clearing

'_Where's sensei!'_

"Sakura behind you." sakura heard

Sakuras eyes widen as she jumped forward getting away from him

'_Shes better then naruto and sasuke.'_

Sakura ran at kakashi throwing punches at him while kakashi kept blocking or dodging

Kakashis eyes then widen as sakura kicked him up

'_I guess I can't read my book.' _he thought putting it away and started blocking them all now

Sakura ducked down and reached for the bells

'_The bells!'_

Kakashi flipped back away from her

Sakura narrowed her eyes

'_So close!'_

"You know…your different compared to the other two." he said causing sakura to smirk

"That's because I am different than the other two! I'm better!" she said jumping away from him doing hand signs

Kakashis eyes widen

"Fire style fire ball jutsu!" sakura yelled as she breathed out fire at him

Kakashi's eyes widen

'_That's to advance for a genin!'_

Kakashi did a quick substitution

Sakura breathed heavy as she landed on the ground

"Where is he?"

Sakuras eyes widen as she felt hands grab her ankles

"Sakura below you!" he then pulled her down

Sakura stared blankly forward processing what happened until kakashi appeared in front of her from the ground

"Tatstic 3 ninjutsu." he said bringing out his book and then walking away

Sakura tried getting out but couldn't

{+}

Sasuke opened his eyes confused as to why he is on the ground until it came back to him

'_Oh no! sakura-chan!'_ he thought shooting straight up looking around

"Where's sakura-chan?"

Sasuke pushed himself up off the ground and ran back into the forest trying to find sakura

{+}

Sakura sighed

'_I hate to admit it I need one of my team mates help.'_ she thought just then sasuke came running out of the forest

"Sasuke I need your help." sakura said staring at him

Sasuke looked at sakura and felt like he was going to faint again

'_Sakura shes a severed head!'_ and then he faints

Sakura twitched annoyed

"….And that's my team mate!" she hissed

{+}

Sasuke opened his eyes to stare at sakuras face

"Sasuke you okay?" she asked

Sasuke smiled and shot up and wrapped his arms around her neck

"You're alive!" he yelled

Sakura tried to push him off

"Hey get of me! Sasuke let go!" sakura yelled trying to push him off her

Sasuke finally let go and stood up too

"Where's kakashi-sensei?" he asked

Sakura glanced at him

"I don't know but I almost touched a bell." sasuke grinned at that he always knew his sakura will get it "I need to get stronger if I want to kill that person."

Sasuke looked confused

"Who? kakashi-sensei?" he asked

Sakura shook her head

"I cried that night." she said with clenched fist

Sasuke looked more confused

"What do you mean?" he asked

Sakura glared at the ground

"The night o-" she was cut off from the bell "Damn I took too long talking!"

{+}

"I'm not surprised it's you baka" sakura said with an annoyed look

"Sakura-chan!" naruto said with a depressing look

Sakura sat on narutos right and sasuke on narutos left while kakashi stared at them all

"Sense were all here I came to a decision you all fail!" sakura stood up abruptly and charged at him with a kunai kakashi grabbed her and pinned her to the ground a kunai near her neck sasuke and naruto stare in shock "Sasuke kill naruto or sakura dies." sasuke looked at naruto then at sakura and shook his head kakashi sighed and got off sakura letting her stand up and taking her kunai going back to sit down near naruto "I was fine with one of you getting a bell! The whole point of this exercise was team work! And yet you all worked individually naruto you only cared about eating! Sasuke all you cared about was sakura! Sakura you only thought they would get in your way!" Kakashi yelled "In the ninja world those who break the rules are trash but those who leave a comrade behind are worse than trash I'm going to give you guys another chance now eat those lunches and DO NOT give them to naruto!" he yelled as he disappeared

Sasuke and sakura started to eat

Narutos stomach growls

Sakura looks at her food and sighs

"Here." she said holding it out

Sasuke looked at sakura

"But sakura-chan sensei said…."

Sakura shook her head

"I don't sense him." she said

Sasuke looked at his food and got up holding it to naruto

'Sense I'm on a diet I'll help naruto'

"I'll feed him." he said

Naruto looked at him

Sakura shook her head

"No you need it I'll feed him." sakura said holding a piece of food between her chopsticks

Sasuke nods

"Here don't get the wrong idea idiot." she said

Naruto had stars in his eyes and nods taking the food in his mouth and eating happily then all of a sudden

Boom!

All of them look at kakashi and see thunder clouds and lighting

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU GO AGAINST MY RULES! IF YOU GUYS WANT TO FAIL FINE! YOU GUYS F-" kakashi was cut off by sakura

"We're a team what can we do if one of us starves." sakura said standing up facing kakashi

"WE ARE ONE SENSEI!" naruto yelled

Sasuke nods agreeing with them

"So…you are one? Ok! You all…pass." kakashi said while the clouds and everything disappeared

"What!" naruto yelled

Sakura glared at sensei

"Sakura-chan do you wa-" naruto got cut off

"No." sakura said emotionless

"Why?" naruto cried anime tears

"Tsk I don't have time for you I have to train." sakura said

Sakura started walking to the forest but sasuke stopped her

"Sakura-chan you want to go out sometime today?" he asked

Sakura scoffed at him

"No." she said leaving behind a hurt sasuke

"Got it." he said walking away too

"Okay well by then" kakashi said as he disappeared

"I knew this was going to happen! Help anyone untie me please!" naruto yelled still tied to the post

{+}

Akiko sighed as she puts her anbu uniform on

'_This mission will be dangerous.'_ akiko thought staring at her anbu mask in her hands before putting it on and leaving through the window not before leaving a note saying she has a mission

She jumped from roof to roof to the gates her anbu team awaits

When she got there they were all their

"Itachi, yugao lets go we don't have long." she said to her team seeing them nod and in a blur they ran through the gates

"The mission is about meeting up with a client with s-ranked criminals after her so it's our duty to protect her got it?" she asked

They both nod

"She's not that far were almost there we have to hurry this village doesn't have ninja." she said

They start running faster

{+}

Sakura walked back to her place her hands in her pockets while staring at the ground trying to not pay attention to the familys around her

'_If only I had power!'_

"Sakura-chan!" she heard a voice yell

Sakura looked back to see kiba

"Hn."

Kiba huffed and panted trying to catch his breath

"D-do you w-want to go out some time?" he asked

Sakura glared at him

"No." she said walking away again angry that these weaklings are asking her out

Kiba felt tears come to his eyes and wiped them away

He couldn't cry! Sakura likes strong guys!

{+}

Akiko stares at their client her name was hitomi she was a young female probably in her twenties she had long black hair in a braid to her hips she had green eyes like emerald she wore a blue kimono akiko was getting annoyed of her she kept trying to flirt with itachi but itachi ignored her

Akiko couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with that woman

She shook her head

'_I'm just annoyed with the girl nothing more.'_ akiko thought

"Let's rest." akiko said

Her team nods and sits hitomi clingy to itachis arm smiling seductively but itachi still ignored her

Akiko started to twitch in annoyance

"Weasel go get firewood we will camp here and dog go get fish I'll watch the client." akiko ordered

They both nod

"Hai captain." they both say before leaving

Hitomi crosses her arms and pouts

"Why did you make weasel-kun leave." she demanded

Akiko sighed

"Because he has a duty." akiko replied

Hitomi got up to follow him

"You know you can't leave my sight and besides he has a girlfriend." akiko said

Hitomis eyes narrowed in jealousy

"Who?" she spat that word out

Akiko smirked

"No one you know that's for sure." akiko said starring at a tree

Hitomi glared at akiko

"Hmp!"

Akiko sighed as the client sat down angry

'Why do I get this feeling I know that girl?' akiko thought

"I thought I told you to never leave your guard down." hitomi said behind her

Akikos eyes widen

'_no it can't be!'_ akiko spun around to see sharingan eyes and hitomis appearance gone it was replaced with a women that was tall as itachi with red hair tied into a low pony tail like itachis she had pale white skin she wore a black cloak with red clouds with white outlines on it staring at her emotionless she had a konoha hitate on her forehead with a scratch through it

"It's been a while yamanaka-san." she said

Akiko continued to stare at her in anger her whole body shaking

"It has been suki you traitor." akiko said finally seeing her over all these years

Sukis eyes narrowed

"They deserved to die akiko." suki stated

Akiko glared at her

"And why is that?" she hissed

Suki stared at her

"They served their purpose for me." she said blankly

Akikos glare hardened

"And what's the purpose?" akiko demanded

"To test my power." suki stated

Akikos eyes widen

"So you killed you whole clan except sakura for power!" akiko hissed at her

"Hn." suki grunted

Akiko clenched her fist

"You made sakura become cold to everyone that wanted to help her…you pushed her over the edge...you're the reason shes out for power." akiko said venom in her voice

Suki smirked

"So my foolish little sister thinks she can kill me? How pathetic." suki said emotionless eyes boring into akikos

Akiko grabbed her sword that was on her back and attacked suki head on

Suki sighed and dodged

"You….traitor! I pity sakura for having a sister like you!" akiko said in pure anger

Suki dodged again

"Hn. You always let your anger get the better of you. I don't believe they made you my replacement on this team. You will never live up to the name captain." suki said

Akikos eyes widen

"Shut up!" akiko yelled her chakra flaring in anger causing her two team mates to run back

Suki sighed as she stared at akiko her sharingan spinning

Akiko looked as sukis feet

"It seems you know not to look into my eyes." suki said

"Captain!"

Akiko looked at the two

"Stay back! Dog! Weasel! She's out of you league!" akiko yelled

They both stopped behind the dog mask yugao's eyes widen

"S-suki." she said

Suki looked at her and pointed at her

"It's been a while." she said

Yugao fell to her knees her eyes widen behind her mask

Akiko looked at suki

"What did you do!?" she demanded

Suki looked at her

"Genjutsu." she said simple she then looked at itachi

Itachi looked away but got hit with a sword by a blue skinned man

"Got him!" he said

Suki nods

Akiko looks into sukis eyes in anger letting her self-get captured into her mangekyo

Akikos eyes widen as she sees that she is tied to a cross

Suki appeared in front of her

"Now for 72 hours straight I will torture you." suki said as millions of her appear with katana's in their hand

Akikos eyes widen as she got stabbed in her stomach

Akiko bit her lip from screaming

"Where is the nine tails?"

Akiko shook her head earning another stab

"Tell me." suki demanded

Akiko glared at her

"No."

Suki sighed as she had ten of herself stab akiko earning a earth shattering scream from her lips

"Tell me now." suki demanded

Akiko panted and stared at her

"Never." she spat

Suki stabbed her again

{+}

The hokage smiled at team seven

"You will have to paint a fence." hiruzen said smiling softly

Sasuke nods in excitement as he stands next to sakura

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest in anger

Sakura stared at the hokage emotionless with her hands in her pockets

Kakashi nods

"Hai lord hokage we will take that mission." kakashi said

Hiruzen smiles softly

"You may leave." he said

Team seven leaves

{+}

Akiko coughed up blood as she stared at her two team mates motionless figures

"Itachi! Yugao!" she called out to them

Itachi slowly picked his head up and looked at her

"C-captain…" he said breathing heavily

Akiko sighs

"Do you remember what happened?" akiko said

Itachi shakes his head

Akiko stood up and was about to go to yugao but darkness invaded her

{+}

Sakura glared at her two team mates as the grin stupidly when they looked at her

"Idiots." she muttered panting the fence her eyes widen as she felt something hit her she looked at her arm and seen paint

"Who did this." she demanded looking at the two but stops as she sees them glaring at each other as paint was on their bodies

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

Sakura sighed as sensei appeared staring at the mess up fence

{+}

Hiruzen stared at team seven seeing the paint on them he seen two of them smiling innocent at him while the other one was glaring at them

"How about pulling weeds out of a garden?" hiruzen suggested

Kakashi nods agreeing with him

{+}

Sakura soundly pulls the weeds out with sasuke next to her which always glanced at her naruto glares at him

"I bet I can pull the weeds out faster than you teme!" he yelled

Sasuke glared at him

"No!" the two start pulling the weeds out but also the flowers

{+}

The lady came walking out with a smile but stops as she sees her garden

Naruto grinned

"Hello miss I got all the weeds out!" he proclaimed taking sasukes effort away too

The women shook in anger

"You got the weeds out but also my flowers!" she yelled holding a broom up

{+}

Hiruzen stared at the bloody anbu team

"What happened?" he asked concerned for them

Akiko stared at him panting

"I don't remember we were ambushed by really powerful people that's all I remember I'm sorry." she apologized

Hiruzen shook his head

"It's okay but you need to get to the hospital now." he ordered

Her whole team nods


End file.
